Parle moi
by Cally-sama
Summary: À la suite d'un nouveau combat contre Sephiroth, Cloud est expédié en un lieu inconnu, où tout est semblable et à la fois différent. Incapable de revenir chez lui, comment va-t-il empêcher Sephiroth de détruire Ivalice ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Cally-sama

Titre: Parle-moi

Rating: K

Résumé: À la suite d'un nouveau combat contre Sephiroth, Cloud est expédié en un lieu inconnu, où tout est semblable et à la fois différent. Incapable de revenir chez lui, comment va-t-il empêcher Sephiroth de détruire Ivalice ?

Couples: Pas de couples de prévu.

Note de l'auteur: Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions, que je suis en train de réécrire pour vous en donner une version améliorée. Bonne lecture !

Note 2: Je déteste Cloud. Par contre, j'adore Sephiroth et Tifa =)

**Prologue:**

À leurs pieds, la bataille faisait rage.

Protégés de la colère du ciel dans la Sherra, l'équipe d'Avalanche au complet observait le combat entre leur héros et ami, Cloud, et son Némésis Sephiroth.

Aucun des deux ne ménageait l'autre. Malgré l'épaisseur des plaques de métal recouvrant le vaisseau flambant neuf de Cid, l'on pouvait parfaitement entendre le son des chocs entre la Buster Sword et Masamune, et mesurer l'ampleur de ces derniers, étant donné que l'on entendait à peine le tonnerre qui grondait à l'extérieur. Où peut-être personne n'y faisait-il attention, tout concentrés qu'ils étaient sur le combat titanesque qui se jouait si près d'eux...

Sephiroth semblait prendre plaisir à acculer son adversaire, à ne lui laisser aucune autre option que la défense. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une impression, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à toucher Cloud. Mais ça, il ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde.  
>Quant au jeune blond, il se protégeait tant bien que mal des coups que l'argenté lui infligeait. Tout deux savaient que, pour l'instant, aucun n'avait le dessus.<p>

« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour _encore_ revenir de la rivière de la vie ? » s'exclama Yuffie, pour la treizième fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris le retour de Sephiroth. À cette question, personne n'avait encore de réponse. Et l'on pourrait s'en occuper plus tard, lorsque Cloud l'aurait vaincu. S'il y parvenait.

Tifa serra les poings. Pourquoi Cloud avait-il tant de mal à se défaire de son ennemi ? Depuis le vaisseau, elle voyait les estafilades sans gravité que lui infligeait Sephiroth, quand il arrivait à le toucher. Cependant, ces dernières se multipliaient...

Au bout d'un long moment, le cours de la bataille changea enfin. Le sol boueux rendait la stabilisation difficile et, entrainé par le poids de son épée, Cloud glissa sur deux centimètres. Ça n'aurait eut aucune importance, si en face de lui ne s'était pas dressé le meilleur combattant que la Planète eût connu. Sephiroth profita du déséquilibre de son adversaire pour porter une attaque qui aurait pu être fatale. Heureusement, le jeune blond se décala juste à temps: son bras droit prit le coup de plein fouet.

Dans le vaisseau, Tifa retint un cri d'effroi en voyant le sang couler abondamment de la plaie. Yuffie ne se donna pas cette peine, et poussa un hurlement qui fit fermer les yeux jusqu'à Vincent, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un pas vers la grande vitre. Pourtant, Cloud reprit en main sa Buster Sword, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, même s'il était vraiment désavantagé par son nouvel handicap.

Il leva sa lourde arme avec difficulté. Allait-il réussir à vaincre Sephiroth, maintenant ? Pas avec un bras dans cet état. Il devrait se soigner avec une matéria, mais jamais l'ex-Général ne lui en donnerait l'occasion...

La douleur l'étourdissait, ainsi que la fatigue. L'argenté était au moins aussi fatigué, mais n'était pas aussi mal en point que son ennemi. De plus, le combat le lassait.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, au cours duquel tout deux récupérèrent une parcelle d'énergie, haine et colère dans le regard.

Sephiroth sourit avec satisfaction. Mère l'encourageait, sa douce voix lui susurrait un plan. Une idée qui pourrait leur permettre de se débarrasser une fois pour toutes du cancrelat gênant que représentait Cloud.

Un grognement déterminé provenant du héros de la Planète le ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier recula de deux pas, pour ensuite foncer, désireux de porter un coup fatal à son adversaire.

Le sourire malsain de Sephiroth s'élargit encore un peu plus. Il attendit tranquillement que Cloud soit assez près de lui pour faire un tour sur lui même, s'abaissant un peu plus à chaque seconde pour faucher son adversaire.  
>L'argenté poussa un grognement satisfait en entendant Cloud tomber de tout son poids dans l'herbe boueuse. En un mouvement si rapide qu'il en devint presque invisible, Sephiroth se redressa pour planter sa Masamune dans l'épaule du jeune blond, sur le point de se relever, l'épinglant au sol tel un entomologiste empalant un papillon sur son tableau.<p>

Cloud serra les dents, mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Il mit sa main gantée sur la lame de Masamune, essayant de la tirer vers le haut pour extraire la longue épée de son corps. Sephiroth le devança, rangeant son épée dans le fourreau démesuré dans son dos, puis s'agenouilla au sol en attrapant la gorge du blond dans sa main gauche, la serrant, allant presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Le Cauchemar ressuscité se pencha vers l'oreille de son ennemi au sol et lui murmura:

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Cloud... »

De fait, cela n'aurait pas de sens. Bien qu'il s'estima cent fois supérieur à Cloud, si lui, le grand Sephiroth avait réussi à sortir de la Rivière de la Vie par deux fois, alors il y avait de fortes chances que le faux-SOLDAT arrive à s'en extirper aussi, surtout grâce au soutien et à la magie d'Aéris. Non, il avait une meilleure idée.

« Je vais t'envoyer à un endroit ou tu ne gêneras plus les grands projets de Mère... Tu n'es pas près de revenir, crois moi. »

Cloud ouvrit ses yeux, jusque là clos, avec stupéfaction. Que voulait dire Sephiroth par là ?

Un grand éclat bleu électrique les enveloppèrent, lui et le Cauchemar. Ce dernier eut un sourire cruel. Ce fut la dernière vision que le jeune homme eut de son ennemi.

Dans la Sherra, tous purent assister à un spectacle inouï: Cloud venait de disparaitre sous leurs yeux, après avoir été illuminé d'une lueur étrange. Sephiroth, par contre, était encore là.

Tifa courut vers la vitre, frappant du poing sur cette dernière en appelant son ami. Elle fut rejointe par Yuffie, puis Cait Sith. Enfin, le reste de l'équipe se réunit à la fenêtre du Cockpit, incapable de croire ce que leurs regards avaient perçu.

L'argenté se redressa, ferma les yeux et écouta la voix de Jenova. Elle lui dictait la suite de son plan.

Il orienta ses yeux verts vers le vaisseau, qui se tenait non loin de lui. Vit les visages tristes, en colère où stupéfiés que lui lançaient les acolytes de Cloud. Cependant, Sephiroth n'en avait cure. Ils n'étaient rien sans leur héros, et aucun ne pouvait même espérer lui tenir tête. Et cela, tous le savaient.  
>Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui, sa mère et leurs ambitions.<p>

Jetant un regard victorieux et moqueur envers Avalanche, privé de son plus puissant guerrier. Une lumière bleue, légèrement moins vive que la précédente, l'enveloppa à nouveau. Le temps pour Tifa de cligner des yeux, Sephiroth avait disparu à son tour.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent. Qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Et Cloud ?


	2. Où suisje ?

Chapitre premier : Où suis-je ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à Mélior et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews.

Mélior : Non, Sephiroth n'est pas parti au même endroit que Cloud. Lui, il est retourné comploter dans son coin :) La suite est là, très bonne lecture à toi.

Lunastrelle : Ivalice, c'est le nom que je donne à la Planète. Avant, j'utilisais « Gaïa », mais j'ai voulu changer, et Ivalice est aussi le nom du monde dans Final Fantasy Tactics, d'où ce terme.

C'est fou le nombre de gens fans de ce jeu qui n'apprécient pas Cloud non plus :) Mais je pense qu'une fiction n'est pas faite pour décrédibiliser ou massacrer un personnage, pour ça, il y a les parodies.

Pour ta question, je n'ai pas joué à Dirge of Cerberus, donc ce jeu (et les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés) n'aura pas d'influence sur le déroulement de l'histoire.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle s'était endormie. Son sommeil était agité.

La jeune femme était dans un bâtiment constitué d'une longue suite de salles blanches, que rien ne différenciait. Aucun élément de décors, seulement des pièces vides et immaculées avec quatre portes. Elle avançait, courait presque. Une porte, à chaque mur, donnait sur une autre pièce. La jeune femme choisissait chaque porte au hasard, sans noter ses déplacements. Elle avait quelque-chose... ou quelqu'un à trouver. Vite. Sinon, ça allait disparaitre.

Ça, quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais il fallait se dépêcher.

Avancer... avancer.

« Où es-tu ? Attends-moi ! Je suis là ! » criait-elle.

_« ...ya... »_

Elle répétait inlassablement cette dernière parole. Puis la jeune femme arrivait dans une pièce sans porte. Elle voulait retourner en arrière, mais l'entrée avait disparu. Découragée, elle se laissait tomber sur le sol, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre essuyant ses larmes.

_« ...raya ? »_

« Je suis là... Retrouve-moi. Je t'attendrai ici... » murmurait alors la femme.

« _Soraya ?_ Soraya ! »

L'interpellée se réveilla en sursaut. Une main était en train de la secouer par l'épaule.

« Eh, miss ! Réveille-toi ! »

Ladite miss tourna son visage fatigué vers son interlocuteur. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se redressa sur son siège.

« Tom... Qu'y a-t-il ? » marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse.

« Il y a un nouveau venus parmi les mala… »

Voyant le regard brun de Soraya s'assombrir, le dénommé Tom s'interrompit et formula la fin de sa phrase.

« Parmi les patients, disais-je donc. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à Cécile de s'en occuper, cette semaine, non ? »

Tom eut un étrange rictus, et se laissa tomber sur le divan de la pièce. Croisant les genoux, il dit en prenant une voix haut-perché :

« Oh, Tom, je suis beau-coup-trop occupée. Tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai trois patients à voir, je dois téléphoner à mon mari, et trouver un traiteur pour notre anniversaire de mariage ! »

Soraya rit de l'imitation, très acceptable, de sa collègue. L'infirmier lui sourit en retour, puis reprit un ton sérieux.

« Tu le prends ? Décide-toi vite, il est violent. »

« Je viens. Tu m'y emmènes ? »

« Yes, Ma'am ! »

Tous deux travaillaient à la clinique de Firewood. Tom en tant que simple infirmier, Soraya comme psychiatre, avec Cécile Black. Porteuses du même diplôme, elles avaient une manière très différente de travailler.

Très fière de sa profession, Cécile faisait tout pour montrer sa supériorité à tous ses collègues. Habillée en général de tailleurs stricts, ses cheveux blond platine coiffés en un chignon compliqué, elle avait pour habitude de prendre tout le monde de haut. Elle n'en était pas moins une psychiatre compétente, mais peu aimée. Son travail n'était qu'un accessoire de valorisation, aux yeux de Cécile.

Soraya paraissait plus sympathique. Ayant appris à ses cours de psychologie qu'un patient s'ouvrait plus facilement à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, la jeune femme ne s'habillait que de façon décontractée : jeans, sweater, et All Stars. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient habituellement relâchés, ou attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait à cœur d'aider ses patients, de les comprendre. La jeune femme avait près de trente ans, mais en paraissait à peine vingt-cinq. Son air juvénile était un avantage, les autres se sentaient en confiance avec elle. C'était aussi un problème, de temps en temps : peu de gens la prenaient au sérieux, la jugeant trop jeune et peu expérimentée.

L'hôpital de Firewood était implanté dans un joli cadre presque champêtre, afin de protéger les patients des émanations de la ville, et leur offrir le silence de la campagne. Aussi, beaucoup de dépressifs venant de la ville venaient pour se vider la tête et relativiser leurs problèmes, d'où la présence des deux psychiatres dans l'établissement.

« Parle-moi du nouveau, s'il te plait. » dit Soraya à l'adresse de Tom.

« C'est pas banal. On l'a retrouvé voguant dans la rivière, dans les vapes. Il est blessé de partout, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui faire le plus d'entailles possible avec un cutter, ou un truc du genre. La plus grave est à l'épaule, on a dû l'empaler sur un pieu, ou une barre de fer. Enfin, tu vois le style… Il a de la chance, quand-même : un groupe de jeune passait par là, et l'ont vu à la dérive. Ils ont appelé les pompiers, qui l'ont amené ici. »

La psychiatre haussa les sourcils. Tom exagérait-il ? Où se moquait-il de la jeune femme… Cette dernière lui jeta un regard en biais. Non, nulle trace d'humour dans le regard de l'infirmier.

« Donc… » récapitula Soraya. « Ce gars a un trou dans l'épaule, des blessures superficielles un peu partout, était évanoui dans la rivière… Et il arrive à tenir tête au personnel ? Il ne s'appellerait pas Hulk, par hasard ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Tom sourit en retour, et lui donna un léger coup de coude, qui fut rendu dans la seconde.

« Il en a la force, en tout cas. C'est dans l'aile D. »

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'aile en question, des bruits de ce qui semblait une lutte leur parvint.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils restèrent interdits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Dans une chambre de taille réduite, cinq infirmiers tentaient tant bien que mal de maitriser un homme qui, bien que blessé sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, les dominait amplement. Un des hommes en blouse verte typique était au sol et semblait inconscient… ou pire. Un autre se tenait le poignet, qui commençait à prendre une teinte bleue-violette de mauvais augure. Un troisième regardait le responsable de ce désastre avec colère, apparemment prêt à se jeter dessus. Les deux derniers restaient un peu en retrait, tenant chacun une seringue remplie d'un liquide clair dans leurs poings fermés. Une partie du mobilier de la chambre, soit le lit et la table d'appoint, était fichu.

Le responsable du désordre de l'endroit devait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans. Son visage aux traits affirmés était contracté avec colère. Ses cheveux blonds, sûrement coiffés à l'aide d'un pétard, lui retombaient sur les joues, alourdis par l'eau de la rivière d'où il venait. Même si la rage se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, l'on pouvait y lire la détermination et l'incompréhension. L'appréhension également.

Le troisième infirmier s'avança, poings fermés, vers le jeune homme, et fut suivi par ses deux compagnons. Le premier s'était à peine approché qu'il fut attrapé par le poignet droit et, avec une force surprenante pour l'état du jeune rebelle, l'envoya contre l'armoire, jusque-là intacte.

Cloud ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa chute dans une rivière. Le froid intense de celle-ci l'avait d'abord revigoré un minimum, avant de le fatiguer au point de le faire s'évanouir dans l'eau.

Ensuite il avait repris connaissance dans un lieu inconnu : une chambre blanche au mobilier sommaire. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements pour les remplacer par une espèce de pyjama vert pâle, il n'avait plus de matéria et pire encore, sa précieuse Buster Sword avait disparu.

Puis un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche était entré dans la pièce. De par sa tenue, il rappelait quelque-chose à Cloud, un mauvais souvenir : les assistants d'Hojo. Pour le Héros de la Planète, c'était clair… Sephiroth l'avait envoyé dans un laboratoire ! Mais pas question de se laisser faire.

Les deux infirmiers restant se mirent chacun d'un côté, espérant avoir plus de succès que leurs collègues en travaillant ensemble. Cloud semblait sur le point de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre, quand…

« Stop ! »

La voix de Soraya s'éleva, inquisitrice. Effet immédiat, les regards des trois personnes occupant la pièce se tournèrent vers elle.

« Mademoiselle, ne restez pas là, c'est imprudent. » dit l'un des infirmiers.

L'ignorant, Soraya se dirigea vers l'homme allongé au sol, qui ne bougeait plus. Elle prit son poignet, rassurée de sentir des pulsations.

« Tous les deux, vous pourriez l'emmener dans une chambre, le temps qu'il se réveille ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers les deux membres du personnel indemnes.

Tous deux restèrent interdits un instant.

« Vous êtes sûre que… »

« Oui. » coupa-t-elle, en allant vers celui dont le poignet devenait bleu.

Celui-ci leva son visage contracté par la douleur vers Soraya. Avec un sourire encourageant, cette dernière lui prit le bras avec douceur, et le palpa un instant.

« Cassé. Tu vas devoir porter un plâtre. Tom, tu pourrais… »

« Yes, Ma'am ! » lança celui-ci, avançant vers son amie.

Elle aida encore l'infirmier à se relever, et laissa Tom et l'autre partir, se retrouvant ainsi seule avec Cloud.

Ilse dévisagèrent un instant, l'un se demandant s'il devait ou non l'attaquer, l'autre s'interrogeant sur quelle approche elle devait adopter face à un patient aussi agressif. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore attaqué, elle. Les gens peuvent se montrer nerveux, quand ils se réveillent sans savoir où ils sont… Finalement, Soraya prit la parole.

« Vous avez besoin de soin. Asseyez-vous, j'aimerais jeter un œil à cette plaie. », dit-elle avec douceur en pointant son épaule

Le poing de Cloud se serra, son visage se contracte un peu plus. Soraya lui renvoya un pauvre sourire.

« Vous voulez me frapper ? »

Le jeune blond ne savait trop quoi répondre, décontenancé face à cette personne, non-hostile, la première qu'il croisait. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… mais n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se laisser gentiment enfermer dans un laboratoire.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

« À l'hôpital de Firewood. Je m'appelle Soraya Delastre. »

« … Cloud Strife. »

La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Pointant de nouveau son épaule, elle demanda :

« Je peux jeter un œil ? »

Cloud fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Soraya présenta ses mains vides, montrant par là-même qu'elle ne possédait pas d'armes.

« Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste te soigner. Si tu ne fais rien, ça peut s'infecter. » tenta de le persuader la brune, passant au tutoiement.

Après avoir évalué la situation un instant, la faible carrure de Soraya et le peu de force du personnel de l'endroit, Cloud se dit que cette femme ne serait pas difficile à vaincre si elle se révélait être une ennemie. Il desserra les poings, se décontracta un minimum. La psychiatre sourit.

« Assied-toi. » dit-elle en montrant le seul siège intact de la pièce.

Lentement, et sans quitter Soraya du regard, il prit place sur la chaise matelassée, qui avait survécu au carnage.

Celle-ci s'approcha, mis un genou au sol, et palpa l'extérieur de la blessure avec d'infinies précautions, faisant bien attention à ne pas infliger de souffrances inutiles au jeune blond. Elle n'était pas docteur, mais avait reçu des cours de médecine lors de son apprentissage.

C'est cet instant que Tom choisit pour revenir. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que son amie n'avait pas eu droit au même traitement que ses collègues infirmiers.

« Soraya ? Tout va bien ? »

« Super. » répondit-elle, sans tourner la tête. « C'est bon, la plaie est nette et propre. Par contre, c'est profond. Heureusement, ça n'a pas touché l'os, mais tu auras des points de suture à l'épaule. Pour ton avant-bras, ça ira, il va simplement falloir désinfecter »

« … merci. » murmura Cloud. Puis, se relevant, il jeta un regard alentour et s'arrêta sur le visage de Tom.

« Où sont mes affaires ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tes vêtements, tu veux dire ? Ils sont en train d'être lavés. L'eau de la rivière n'est pas d'une propreté idéale, on va dire. Tu pourras les récupérer d'ici deux heures, le temps qu'ils soient secs. En attendant, je vais te nettoyer tout ça et faire tes points. »

L'infirmier quitta la pièce, laissant à nouveau son amie seule avec Cloud.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir hâte de partir. »

« J'ai quelque-chose de très important à faire… » répondit le blond, évasif.

« Je vois… Dis-moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui saurait venir te chercher ici ? Si tu savais me donner un nom, ou mieux, un numéro de téléphone, on saurait l'appeler… »

Heureusement, Cloud connaissait par cœur le numéro du 7ème Ciel. Il l'énonça rapidement, désireux de partir au plus vite et de régler ses comptes avec Sephiroth. Il espérait de tout cœur que son ennemi n'aurait pas attaqué les membres d'Avalanche…

À sa surprise, Soraya fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne connais pas ce préfixe. Tu es sur de ne pas te tromper ? »

« Certain. »

« Bon, soit… Et un nom ? »

« Tifa Lockheart. »

Soraya hocha la tête.

« Ok, je vais demander à la réception. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle quitta la pièce au moment même où Tom revenait, tenant en main une boite de nécessaire à point de suture.

« Bon, mon gars, va falloir désinfecter, ça risque de piquer un peu. »

Cloud faillit hausser les épaules. L'alcool sur des blessures, ça faisait mal, d'accord, mais pas autant que la lame de Sephiroth sur sa chair. Le blond rageait de devoir attendre ici deux heures, alors que son Némésis et son extraterrestre de « mère » n'avait rien entre eux et leurs terribles projets. Il serra encore les poings, tentant de calmer sa colère et son appréhension.

Tom sortit gaze et désinfectant de la boite. Il ouvrit la bouteille d'antiseptique et en versa un peu sur le tissu stérile.

« Et si tu m'expliquais comment tu t'es fait tout ça ? T'as tourné dans un remake de Saw ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Ladite plaisanterie tomba à l'eau. Le nom du célèbre film ne disant rien à Cloud.

« … Sephiroth. » finit-il par répondre

« Hm ? C'est quoi, comme film, ça ? »

Le Héros de la planète fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu parler de Sephiroth… Si ?

« Je me suis battu avec Sephiroth. Il m'a envoyé ici. »

« Euh… désolé, mais je ne te suis pas, là. Un mec qui s'appelle Sephiroth t'a mis la pâtée, et t'a jeté à la flotte ? »

_Un mec qui s'appelle Sephiroth_… Cet infirmier était-il sérieux ?

« Celui qui a tenté de détruire le monde, il y a trois ans. » répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence et de la lassitude. Ça, ça devrait lui dire quelque-chose, du moins Cloud l'espérait-il.

« Un gars qui a tenté de détruire le… Euh, par curiosité, tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête en tombant à l'eau ? »

Cloud se tut, stupéfait devant le regard d'incompréhension de Tom. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant ! La planète entière avait vu la Rivière de la vie repousser le météore ! Personne n'ignorait qui était le Cauchemar, autrefois grand héros de la Shinra…

Soraya passa la porte à cet instant précis, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, Cloud… Vivrais-tu en Australie, par hasard ? Le numéro que tu nous as donné nous amène tout droit à Canberra… »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle, de plus en plus perdu.

« Je vis à Edge… »

« Edge ? Où est-ce ? »

Il n'était pas exclu que Sephiroth l'eut envoyé sur un autre continent, et Edge était une cité récente. La question avait un sens…

« C'est la ville qui entoure Midgar. »

« Euh… » interrompit Tom, les sourcils froncés. « Je connais pas de ville de ce nom. »

« De même… » lança Soraya d'un ton désolé.

« Midgar, la plus grande ville de la planète ! Là où se trouvait l'ancien siège de la Shinra ! Où Sephiroth est revenu à la vie à cause des incarnés de Jenova ! » s'énerva Cloud, perdant patience.

Il y eut un lourd silence, dans la pièce. L'un inquiet face au silence des deux autres, et ces derniers s'entre-regardant, perplexes.

« Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas de Sephiroth… » dit la psychiatre avec prudence.

« Shinra, ça me dit quelque-chose, mais… Jenova ? Des incarnés ? » répéta Tom, perdu.

« Shinra, je crois que c'est la chaine de magasins de meuble qui a fait faillite. Ça a fait la une, le mois dernier. » lança la jeune femme, fermant les yeux d'un air concentré.

« Ouais, je crois que c'est ça ! »

Le Héros de la planète pensa tout d'abord à une mauvaise blague. À moins de venir d'une autre planète, il était impossible d'ignorer jusqu'au nom de la société qui avait…

… À moins de venir d'une autre planète ?

Qu'avait dit Sephiroth, avant de l'envoyer ici ?

« _Je ne vais pas te tuer, Cloud… Je vais t'envoyer à un endroit où tu ne gêneras plus les grands projets de Mère... Tu n'es pas près de revenir, crois-moi._ »

La tête du jeune blond se mit à lui tourner. Où Sephiroth l'avait-il envoyé ? Comment s'y était-il pris ?

Et comment lui, Cloud, allait faire pour revenir ?


End file.
